The Anti International Apparation Laws
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Hermione lives in France, and calls back home to get in touch with Harry. But the person she reaches is the last person she expects. Then Harry goes mad with jealously. And why did Hermione call Harry if she's not in love with him? COMPLETE
1. Promotion

**Disclaimer: Not ours. Well, the plot is.**

**

* * *

Chapter One- Promotion**

* * *

"I just got this job promotion, it's a great job. This is the chance of my life. I have to go do this, honey," Hermione said to her wonderful boyfriend that she would have to leave for this job in Paris. He was too busy here, doing what he had to for the Ministry.

"You should go, Hermione. France is great, you'll have fun there," Harry said, putting his hand on her cheek.

"I'm so glad you understand," Hermione said softly, giving him a small kiss. "But I have to get my stuff together. I have to leave by tomorrow," she said.

"Go get ready then, love," Harry said, pushing her to the door of his apartment. "I'll see you off tomorrow."

"Noon," she reminded him.

"Noon." And then she was gone. Harry leaned back against the door with a sigh. His girlfriend was off to Paris and she was sure to meet new guys…

_Knock!_

Harry jumped up from against the door and opened it. Before he knew what was going on, Hermione had her lips pressed to him and her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she mumbled into the kiss before breaking away and leaving Harry alone in his apartment again.

Hermione stood alone outside of Harry's door. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. When she was out of sight of any of Harry's windows she apparated to her own apartment to pack her stuff. She was going to miss Harry terribly, but he had so much stuff going on here that they barely got to see each other anyway. Now with her in Paris he wouldn't even have time to apparate to see her. She decided that she would just have to get over Famous Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry arrived at noon the next day to say goodbye to his girlfriend. Hermione would be taking a portkey to France, but after today Harry would need to take Muggle Transportation or a Wizard Plane/Train to see her. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the new anti-international travel acts. No apparition, floo, or portkeys between countries would be allowed.

Harry sighed at the thought of rarely seeing Hermione anymore. He may not be _in love_ with her, but he would miss her company the same way he missed Ron when he joined the Chudley Cannons.

"Hi!" Hermione interrupted his thoughts when she answered the door. "Come in. The portkey is on the desk."

Harry followed Hermione in and the observed in amusement as she frantically gathered her few remaining pieces of luggage.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked frantically.

"It's ten to," Harry said.

"Ah! I'm not ready!" Hermione gasped. Harry cautiously approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear and she visibly relaxed. Then he let go of her and pulled a large suitcase closer to the desk. "You ready to go off to Paris?"

Hermione looked at Harry gratefully. "Thank you," she murmured softly. They shared a hug and then Hermione gasped again and pulled away. "I need to go. Goodbye, Harry," she said before gathering all of her bags in her arms and holding the small silver key in her hand.

Harry smiled to Hermione and watched as her body twisted quickly into the tiny key. _Goodbye, Hermione_ he thought as he left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: All right, THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed on the concluding chapter of Wedding Night. And this time around, no one asked for an update! Yaay! You all did ask for the sequal though, so it'll be up after this story. Te he... This story is mainly filler while we do wait for WN2. It is twelve chapters, but they are all short. Sorry! The last four were written by me, because Brittany got a horrible case of writers block. Oh, well! I actually kinda like this story, not one of our best I don't think, but it's not what I think that matters. What do you think?**

**This IS Hermione/Draco, even though this chapter doesn't show it. Review, and you get an update. We have three more stories in progress, but Wedding Night's sequal is our main priority, you'll be glad to know.**

**Amber**


	2. Message

Chapter Two- Message

* * *

Hermione fingered a small slip of paper in one hand and stared at her mobile phone in the other. Mentally debating whether or not to call wasn't doing much good, so she moved her eyes between the two objects. _Eanie, meanie, miney, mo…,_ she thought through the rhyme until she landed on the slip of paper.

Hermione laughed out loud but stopped when a passing couple began to stare at her. Choosing between the phone and the number. Either way, she had to call. Hermione chuckled to herself before flipping open the phone and dialing the number.

It rang five or six times and then an answering machine picked up. It was a very ambiguous recording—no name of owner—so Hermione was still unsure as to who the number belonged to now.

"Hello," Hermione began. "I'm calling for Harry, but it's been a year since I've last talked to him so I don't know if he still lives there. If this is Harry, then give me a call back at 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-0. If it's not Harry, can you call me back anyway and tell me so? Thanks. Oh! This is Hermione. Hermione Granger. Thanks again."

Hermione snapped her phone shut and walked off to hail a cab.

* * *

"_Oh! This is Hermione. Hermione Granger. Thanks again."_

Draco smirked as he listened to the message again. He would have to give her a call, of course, to inform her of Potter's move, but he needn't tell his name. He had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to her for five years—ever since they graduated—and this message seemed the perfect time. Draco picked up his phone and dialed the return number.

"Hello?" Hermione answered excitedly.

"Hello, you left a message on my machine asking for Harry Potter…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does he not live there anymore?" she asked.

"No, he moved about eight months ago. He went to Edinburg for something."

"Oh, darn!" Draco heard Hermione say. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"You just sound funny."

"Well thank you," she said sarcastically.

"So why are you looking for famous Harry Potter?" Draco asked.

"Well…er…he…well, he used to be my boyfriend and then I moved. I haven't seen him in a year and now he's gone," Hermione explained.

"I see, where did you move?"

"France," she answered quickly. "So who are you?" she asked.

"Eh, no one important, Miss Granger," he said.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

Draco laughed. "You told me it on the message that you left for Potter."

Hermione suddenly straightened her back to the voice. She recognized that voice.

"Did Harry really move?" she asked.

"Yes, why would I lie about that?"

"Because you hate Harry," she said.

"Who said that?"

"Because I know you, Malfoy."

_Shit,_ he thought.

"Who's Malfoy?" he asked, trying to throw her off.

"You, Draco Malfoy. You can't try to trick me, I know who you are. What are you doing in Harry's house?"

"I'm in this house because I live here now. Potter left a while ago, like I said. Edinburg, remember?"

"Malfoy, I know it's you."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but I'm not this Draco Malfoy."

Hermione sighed. She knew it was him. Five years later and she still recognized his voice.

"Fine, can you just give me Harry's number," Hermione complained.

"Sorry, I don't have it," Draco complained.

"You annoying little Ferret!" Hermione screamed into the phone.

She hit a nerve. "Do NOT call me that!"

"HA!"

"Damn you, Granger," he muttered. Hermione giggled at her great detective work and Draco smirked again. "That giggle," he sighed out loud. He suddenly realized this and gasped at his own stupidity.

"What?" Hermione asked. He had sighed over _her_ giggle. What did that mean?

_Well,_ Draco thought, _it's now or never!_

"Hermione," he asked nicely, "would you like to get together some time? To catch up?"

"You want to catch up with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'll even go to France to see you."

"Why?" she asked, very confused.

"I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts in years and I don't know, I want to see you," he tried explaining.

"But why do you want to see _me_?"

"Merlin, Granger. Come on. We were friends at the end of seventh year. I told you that I don't hate muggle-borns. I just want to talk to you. Tell me where you live."

"Fine! Meet me at Maxim Café in Paris at noon tomorrow," she sighed.

"All right," Draco said and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice.

"See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

"Yeah, see you," he said, placing the receiver down and taking in a deep breath. He would get to see her.

* * *

A/N: Another Short Chapter. We got eight reviews on teh last one. Can you all beat it? I figured out something. Watch... 

The more you review, the faster we update.

The faster we update, the less time we have until Wedding Night Two comes out.

The less time we have, the more pressure there is to write it.

The more pressure, the faster it gets done.

And the faster it gets done, the faster you get to read it!

Sounds like a game plan to me... See you all next chapter!

Amber (Brittany says hi as well.)


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, though we wish we did. We do own the plot though...**

**A/N: For some reason, Amber hasn't wanted to put this up, so I'm going to after making you all wait for so long. But more reviews please and WN2 will be written faster!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Three- Meeting**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Granger, Granger, Granger…" Draco taunted as he approached the brunette. Hermione swung around to face him with a frown.

"Malfoy," she said.

Draco pulled up a chair and sat down across from her.

"So," Hermione asked when he was sitting. "Why didn't you want me to know who you were?"

"Because if you knew, I was afraid you wouldn't come here," he admitted.

"But I did." Draco nodded. "Well, whey did you want to meet here?"

"I told you. I want to catch up," he said. "And I drove one hundred and fifty miles and had to cross a border to get here so you better talk to me."

"Well, what do you want me to talk to you about?" she inquired.

"Well, first of all, why did you want to talk to ol' scarhead?"

"I don't think that it's your business.," Hermione scowled.

"Fine, fine," he said, holding his hands up. "So you got a boyfriend or anything?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm married actually, and I have a daughter, she's three," Hermione said.

Draco's face fell significantly. Then he looked back up at her with confusion in his face. "But didn't you leave Potter a year ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, I had already had her by then. I left her with Garth though. That was the real reason I left Harry, not because of a job."

"But…"

"I'm joking, Malfoy. You can't take a joke?" she asked.

"Well that was a rather evil joke," he said.

"Why? Do you fancy me?" Hermione asked, not being serious.

"Yes," he said quickly. "I mean, no, not at all," he tried covering his words up.

"You do?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

Draco just looked down at the table, then he lifted up his tea and took a drink, still not making eye contact with Hermione. When he brought his eyes back up to her questioning glance he dropped his cup with a small, "oh fuck it," and reached across the table to catch her mouth in a kiss.

Hermione just sat still, not knowing what to do. She finally realized that the man that she had had a crush on since third year, the man that she always thought about when she had sex, the man that haunted her dreams constantly, was kissing her.

She shoved her tongue in his mouth and he opened his eyes at the action. But, seeing that Hermione had her eyes closed and was enjoying this as much as him, he just let the lids slide back closed and pulled her closer to him by the back of the neck as she pushed her tongue further down his throat.

"Ahem," came an annoyed French man's cough. Their waiter was back.

Hermione withdrew her tongue form Draco's mouth and kissed him again softly on the lips before releasing them completely and opening her eyes.

The waiter said something in French that Draco didn't understand but Hermione was immediately speaking it fluently and pointing down at the menu's.

The waiter laughed and nodded towards Draco and Hermione just batted her hand in Draco's direction and said something to the French man softly.

When the waiter left, Hermione looked back across the small table., that they were still sitting at, at the man that she had just snogged senseless.

"Hope you like cordon bleu," she murmured.

Draco just nodded his head, not acknowledging her words but just staring at her mouth intensely, wanting only to kiss it again.

All through lunch as they talked about mundane things all Draco could think about was kissing her again.

When they finally left the tiny shop behind and decided to take a walk around Paris, Draco stole her down a small alley and kissed her again. She didn't hesitate this time and was eager to kiss him.

Then Draco heard Hermione mumble into the kiss, "Gods I love you."

He smirked and she pulled away bashfully. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that," she sighed angrily at herself.

Draco just grabbed her around the waist and caught her mouth again with his. "I love you, too," he mumbled. Hermione moaned at the words and seemingly melted against him, putting all her weight into his body. When she finally pulled away she murmured, "Come back to my apartment?"

"Of course," he said, not knowing why she would ask when she knew the answer would be yes.

And as they walked off, a pair of bright green eyes followed their movements.

**A/N: Uh oh...**

**Love and Lemons our wonderful reviewers!**

**Brittany and Amber**


	4. Jumper

**Disclaimer: Life sucks doesn't it?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Four- Jumper**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco was nibbling Hermione's neck as she fumbled with the keys to the door and was giggling at the sensations brought on by his lips.

"Well, if it isn't two love birds going in for a romp," they heard a voice from behind them.

Hermione's spine stiffened and Draco stopped his nibbling. They both turned around to find the black-haired wizard that was Hermione's ex-boyfriend.

"Potter," Draco said curtly.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione cried, wriggling free of Draco's grasp and down the stairs to give her friend a hug. As Harry caught Hermione in a hug he looked back up at Draco with a smirk that said, "Look, she's hugging me, what are you going to do about it?"

Draco just stared Harry down with the utmost hatred. Just when he had gotten her, Potter had to come back and steal her away again.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're here. Why are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wanted to see you, luv. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well come on inside," she said and Draco gave another growl. Hermione headed back up the stairs with harry in hand and opened the door without a problem, pulling Harry inside. Draco just stood in front of the door, not sure whether to go in or not, not sure if she wanted privacy. "Draco are you coming in or not?" Hermione yelled from inside the apartment.

Draco sighed and walked in the apartment. "Coming, luv," he said. When he walked into the apartment he saw Hermione in the kitchen grabbing stuff out of cupboards and getting out the sugar.

"You want some tea too, Draco?" she asked when she got to the cups.

"Yeah," he said.

Harry glared at him while Hermione's back was turned, but she didn't seem to notice the tension between the two enemies.

"So how have you been, Harry?" Hermione asked with her back still turned to the two men.

"Pretty good. I just got out of a relationship with a great girl and I miss her," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Why did she leave you or whatever?"

"Not really sure. She just left one day."

"You should go after her," Hermione explained.

"I did," he said.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"I told her I still loved her," he said.

"And after that?" she asked turning back around witht eh cups of tea in her hands. She set them down on the counter in front of the two boys.

"I was hoping you would tell me," Harry said.

Hermione stared in confusion at Harry. "How would I kn-know?" she stuttered.

Harry stood up and closed the distance between them. Standing in front of her, he whispered, "I still need you, Hermione."

Draco gave an annoyed cough that seemingly went unnoticed. He watched in hate as Harry bent down to kiss the girl he thought he had finally had.

Then to his surprise: "Harry, no," as she moved away.

"What?" was the stunned reply.

"Yeah, what?" Draco asked and the two looked to him. "Sorry," he murmured. He had thought Hermione would have returned to Harry willingly. After all she had been trying to get ahold of him just yesterday.

"Harry, I said no," Hermione said.

"But I still love you, Hermione. I want you back," he complained.

"Well, I don't want you back. I don't love you anymore, Harry," she said.

Harry stood dumb struck at her. He had thought that his ploy would work.

They just stared at each other for a long time until there was a small "Ahem," from the counter where Draco was leaning back in his chair, merrily drinking his tea.

"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy," Harry said in an irritable tone.

Draco feigned innocence. "What did I do?" he asked sweetly.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. When Harry looked back at her she grew serious again. "Perhaps you should leave, Harry," she said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Hermione," Harry tried again, lifting a hand to touch her face. She pulled back at the contact as if electricity had bolted through her in that instant. Harry lowered his hand and then turned to leave. He gave a final glower to Draco, and then he was gone.

Hermione brought her eyes back over to Draco and laughed at him. "Why are you so smug?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Well, if it was not my imagination, you just kicked famous Harry Potter out of your house," he smirked.

"Well, how can he think that a year and not even a phone call that I would take him back?" she questioned.

"Can I tell yousomething?" Draco asked Hermione and she nodded.

"Well, I heard some rumors, and these may very well just be rumors, that Potter was cheating on you with Ginny Wood."

Hermione gasped but then smiled. "She never could have just one man."

Draco laughed at the truth of the statement. At school, each house had a "princess", "prince", and "slut". It was the way things went. Hermione: Princess of Gryffindor; Harry: Prince of Gryffindor; Ginny: Slut of Gryffindor.

"Oh well," Hermione said as she sat down by him. "That's over now."

But Draco still had a question. "Why were you trying to get ahold of him?"

"Do you want to know the truth? She asked.

"Yes," he said, looking into her eyes

"I left my favorite jumper at his house. I just realized it and wanted it back," she said.

"Is it blue?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione said excitedly.

"Hmm… I think it might be there still. I will look when I return home," he said.

Hermione's face fell. She forgot that he still lived in England and her in France.

Draco saw this and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you plan on living here for long?" he asked.

"I have a great job here…" she explained she curled up closer to him.

"Well, if you ever get a vacation, come see me," he said as he stood.

Hermione stood up too, depressed at the vacancy of his arm around her shoulders. "Are you leaving?"

Draco looked at her sadly. "Do you really want me to stay?" he asked, sure that Patter had ruined the moment.

"Yes I want you to stay," she said. "Why would I want you to go?" she asked.

"Because Potter," he started.

"He doesn't matter. He is just an annoying prick that needs to get the hell out of my life."

Draco stared at her. "Wow, to think that would ever come out of your mouth."

"I wasn't the goody-two-shoes everyone thought of me, you know," she said, hands on her hips.

Draco smirked. "Sure," he said as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Sure…"

"Must I prove it to you?" she smirked, pulling him into the bedroom.

"So it would seem," he smiled as he followed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry stood glowering outside the apartment. He didn't much care that Hermione wouldn't have him back, re really didn't love her, he just wanted her away from Malfoy. When he heard their words of love in the alleyway as he was snogging that French barmaid, he had gotten pissed off that she would leave Harry for his worst enemy. She need to be away from Malfoy.

He scoffed as he walked away to find the barmaid.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE PAGEANT! (we've gotten so many reviews telling us to update I had to mention it.)**

**Honestly, Brittany is writing it. It's just taking a while. Good news?**

**Wedding Night two is almost finished! Maybe... we're not sure how it's going to end yet. Sorry about the lack of updates, we've both been really busy with our senior year and all. I, Amber, was for some unknown reason attempting to take on five AP classes... I DON'T ADVISE IT! But, now I'm only in four, so I have a wee bit more time.We would say 'expect at least one update per week' but seeing as how untrue to our word that we have been with Pageant (cough Brittany's fault cough)we won't .**

**Plus, I have a feeling we will need to start revising some of our stuff before we post it. The wonderful thing aobut ShiverBoo has always been that you get what we write with no changes, but as I have been typing some of it up, I've noticed that it sounds dumb sometimes. What do you all think? Should we revise it?**

**Sorry, again, and I think that is all.**

**Lots of Lemons (from Brittany) and Much love (from Amber),**

**0o0o0ShiverBoo0o0o0**

**P.S. To the reviewer who asked for an update on Hermione Granger's Fan Club.**

**NO! It's over. Sorry to disappoint.**


	5. Violating

**Disclaimer: Do we have to say it again? It's not ours, don't sue.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Five**

Violating

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You can't leave," Hermione whined as she lay naked under the covers of her bed.

"I do have a job, luv," Draco smirked.

"Oh you don't like it! Stay here with me, please!" she cried.

"I have to. I'm sorry, but I'll call you and we can figure this out," he said, bending over the bed to give her one last kiss before he pulled his coat on.

Hermione watched in despair as Draco left and flinched at the sound of the door shutting. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep again. She slept for a few more hours and then got up. After a quick shower, dressing, and fifteen minutes for makeup and hair, Hermione deemed herself ready to go outside. She grabbed a leftover biscuit from the kitchen and then left.

Since she had today off of work, Hermione decided to take a walk around the park near her place. She sat down on a bench near the entrance and was lazily tossing biscuit crumbs to the birds when Harry sat down next to her suddenly.

"So where's Drakie?" he asked sardonically.

"_Draco_ went home," she said with a small huff to follow it.

"Home?" he asked.

"Yes, home. To England," she muttered.

"Well, if you were only saying that you don't love me because he was…" Harry stared .

Hermione's cell phone began to ring and she fished it out of her pocket to answer it. She heard the familiar, "Hello, luv," on the line and smiled. She got up from the bench that Harry was sitting at and walked away, chatting with Draco on the phone.

Harry was glaring at her from the bench. He knew who she was talking to and he didn't like it. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed the phone from Hermione and snapped it shut. She spun around and looked at Harry angrily.

Grabbing out for her cell, she shouted at him. "What do you think—," but Harry cut her off with a kiss. She struggled against him but he held her fast around the waist. The phone rang again, but Hermione was unable to answer it due to her decreased mobility.

"Is this man bothering you," said a French police officer's voice.

Hermione understood the French but Harry did not. Hermione broke away from Harry and told the man in French that he was trying to violate her.

Before Harry knew, he was on the ground with a large bump on his head and was being dragged away by the officer.

He dropped Hermione's phone on the way and she ran over to pick it up. She smiled at the retreating form of her ex-boyfriend. "Aurevior Harry," she said.

She picked the phone back up and called Draco back.

"What was that about?" he asked angrily.

"Harry did it," she said, then she explained what had happened.

"Well, hopefully he stays in jail for a long time," Draco laughed.

"Yeah. So what are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Me? I am sitting in an office with my feet on my desk looking at papers and pretending to do my job as I talk to you. How about yourself?"

"Well I was feeding the pigeons, but then Harry came along and now I am sitting under a tree in the middle of the park talking to you."

"What are you wearing?" asked the amused voice.

"An orange sun dress. Why?" she asked.

"Hmm, I wonder what that would look like on my floor," he muttered.

"Draco!" Hermione said.

"Do you work tomorrow, luv?" he asked.

"Yes, but not until afternoon, why?"

"Do you want to come visit me, you know where I live and I will give you your jumper back—for a price."

Hermione just smirked as she talked. "Yes, I suppose I could," she huffed dramatically. "But you owe me one."

"Don't worry luv, I'll pay," he said slyly.

"Well I better get a move on then. It will probably be about three hours maybe more, eh?" she asked.

"Yes, just in time for me to get away from this wretched building for a late lunch," he said. "Oh dear. I have to go, my boss is here. See you in a few hours, luv," he said quickly, then the line died and Hermione snapped shut her phone.

**Hope you're enjoying this story so far, it's already getting more reviews than Slytherin War so we assume that you are!**

**Love and Lemons!**

**ShiverBoo!**


	6. Working

**Disclaimer: Do we own anything in any of our stories besides the plot. No! We own nothing...we are nothing...**

**A/N: All right, come on people, we're not getting a very good response for this story. Remember, the faster you review, the faster WN2 will be out. It is very close to completion and this story still has six more chapters to post. Review, review, review!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Six- Working**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mr. Weasley," Draco said as he stood up from his desk to look at his boss.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought it would be time to visit you in your office to see the work that you are accomplishing.":

"What do you mean, sir?" Draco asked.

"Well, it seems as though my brother thinks that you have been slacking off on your job."

"Can I tell you something, Mr. Weasley?"

"Of course," he said.

"I hate your brother," Draco said in a loud whisper.

Both Draco and Bill started to crack up. "No seriously. Who were you on the phone with, Draco?" Bill asked when he was finished laughing.

"My girlfriend in France," Draco said, the words seeming foreign in his mouth.

"A French one?" Bill asked, sitting upon Draco's desk as Draco set his feet back up on it.

"No, actually, she's English. She just lives in France," Draco explained.

"And does this English/French girl have a name?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure if you already know her. Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Granger? You mean the bushy-haired one that Ron has had a crush on all these years?" Bill inquired.

"Yeah and the one that Potter dated," Draco said.

"Wow, she wasn't that cute when I knew her," Bill said.

"I think she is and always will be gorgeous," Draco sighed.

"Holy shit, you're in love, aren't you?"

Draco just looked sheepishly up at one of his best friends.

"Wow, you are completely head over heels for the girl."

Draco just smirked. "Maybe just a little," he said.

"Well, how's that going to work. I mean her living in France and all?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm hoping she will move here with me, but you never know, I could go to be with her in France."

"Or if you actually did your work to get these anti-international apparating laws taken away then you could see her without having to drive."

"You're right, that does give me incentive to work, doesn't it?" Draco said.

Bill laughed. "Finally," then he made his way out the door, leaving his friend behind, working hard.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Draco, I'm at your apartment, where are you?" Hermione asked across her cell phone to Draco.

"I'm still at the office. I might be here for another hour or so. Do you want to meet me up here?" he asked.

"Sure, where?"

"The ministry, Law division, fourth floor under. I'll tell them I'm expecting you."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit," she said, apparating from outside Draco's door to the phone booth that was the entrance.

"Hermione Granger to see Draco Malfoy," she said and got her pin. After the fall down, she stepped in front of what she presumed was Draco's office as it had his name on it.

"Hermione!" Bill called from down the hall.

"Oh, hello Bill," she said to Ron's older brother.

They hugged briefly then Bill took a step back to appraise the witch. "Draco was right, you are beautiful," he said.

Hermione flushed and Bill opened Draco's office door, "Draco, girlfriend's here," he said.

Draco looked up from his desk and the papers scattered across it. He got up and walked to the door. "Hello, luv" he said, giving her a kiss.

"And I don't care how much you want to leave with her, you have to stay until at least one and get more work done on those laws."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Draco said formally.

"Have fun," Bill laughed as he walked away.

Draco pulled Hermione into his office.

"Wait, Bill is your boss?" Hermione asked.

"More of a friend than a boss, but he still keeps me in line—most of the time," Draco explained.

"So you told him I was beautiful?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco said.

"Oh, well he said…"

"I told him you were gorgeous," Draco explained.

"No I'm…"

Draco stopped her words by kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Hermione murmured something that Draco couldn't understand.

"What?" he asked.

"It was just some silly quote that I heard. 'A kiss is a lovely trick of nature that stops speech when words become superfluous'," she said.

Draco kissed her again. "Very true, luv," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Hermione questioned.

"All right, all right," he complained. He walked back over to his desk and looked as one sheet of paper while writing something down on another piece of paper. "Well, what are you waiting for, you can help," he said.

"Oh, so I drive three hours on my day off to do work?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, luv, I'll pay," he said with a smile.

After explaining to her what she needed to do, Draco watched Hermione help him. Or rather, _do_ his work because ten minutes later Hermione glanced up and caught him staring at her with his own stack of papers untouched.

"Why aren't you working?" she asked him.

"Because I was watching you and quickly became _captivated_ with the way you work. I told myself that I had to do this stuff," he gestured to his papers, "but I couldn't pull my eyes away from you. The way you chewed on the tip of your quill when you got confused but were not going to allow yourself to ask for help," he smiled as Hermione blushed. "The way your hair," he fingered a brown lock from across the desk, "would fall in front of your face and you would hastily move it back behind your ear so you could continue working. The way you… _everything_ about you."

Hermione smiled at his odd confession but kept their eye contact.

"He's so smitten," someone said from behind her. Draco's eyes flashed up and he smiled at his boss. Hermione turned at the same time and, seeing Bill, she stuck out her tongue.

"Okay you two love birds. I'll let you leave early if want. But Draco, you need to be here tomorrow at eight. No exceptions."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Draco said mockingly.

Hermione got up from her seat and Draco got up as well. He put his arm around her shoulders as he steered her to the door. Bill had left but suddenly there was another red-head blocking their way.

"Malfoy," he said curtly, then he realized just who Malfoy had his arm around. "Hermione!" Ron screamed.

"Hello, Ron," she said breathlessly through the tight hug that he embraced her with.

"Hermione, how have you been?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Malfoy was there and that he had previously found him with an arm around the girl that he had always loved.

"I've been doing great, Ron! How about you, how's the Chudley Cannons working out?" she asked.

"It is so great. I have so many new friends now and I get paid loads of money every year. You know, you should come see me sometime. We are playing here in three days," he said. "That's why I'm here; I figured I would see Bill while I was here."

"Well, I would see your game, but I'm only here for the day," _'and night'_ remained unsaid between her and Draco, "I'm going back home after that. I live in France."

"You do? Oh yeah, I think I remember Harry saying something about that." Suddenly Ron's face went sad with a small expression of anger. "So why are you here with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well, actually, he's the reason I'm even in England and I drove three hours to see him, but if you want to catch up some other time…"

"Why not now?" Ron asked sadly.

"You already said that you wanted to see Bill and I only have a little while here with Draco," at this Ron sneered at the blonde, "but if you're ever in France, here's my number." As she said this she walked back over to Draco's desk and wrote her number down on a small piece of parchment. She walked back over to Ron and handed him the slip of paper, then she gave Ron another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Weasel," Draco said as Hermione dragged him out of the building.

Ron just scowled. Why was Hermione with Malfoy?

"Bill!" Ron screamed out soon after Hermione and Malfoy had left.

A/N: You the author's note atthe top!

Love and Lemons to those who review!

Brittany (and Amber)


	7. Payment

**Disclaimer: Do we own it? No. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Payment**

* * *

"So what of lunch, luv?" Draco asked as they exited the phone booth. 

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well I would love to have you, but I suppose we should eat food first," he said with a smirk.

"Sex driven males and their damn hormones," she muttered.

"What? I am not sex driven," Draco defended sarcastically.

Hermione just giggled and shook her head. Draco stared at her, thinking that her giggle had become even more sexy since school.

Hermione caught the stare and blushed.

"What?" she asked.

"That giggle," he said. "I love it."

Hermione just looked at him blankly. "Huh?"

"Never mind," he said. "Do you want to go get something now?"

"Yeah, food is good," Hermione said. "Then we can have… dessert."

"That sounds incredible," Draco said.

* * *

"What the hell, Bill?" Ron screamed as he ran into Bill's office. 

"What?" he asked, confused as to what was happening.

"Why is Malfoy with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because he is completely in love with her," Bill explained.

"What? She's mine. I'm in love with her," Ron said.

Bill just laughed and shook his head. "You don't love her, Ron. You have a crush on her, that is the reason that you could never get her in school. When it's love, you have more courage to go after what you want. In Draco's case, he drove to France, told her he loved her and now they are dating. Sorry man, but she's his now."

Ron listened the whole time to every word that his brother said. "No, you're wrong. I _am_ in love with her, I just haven't had the time to tell her."

* * *

Ron bailed Harry out of jail later that day. They spent a few hours scheming on how to get their best girlfriend away from the enemy, and near the end they had, what they thought to be, a fool proof plan. 

Kill Draco.

Alas, there good sense kicked in on time and they realized the rashness of the plan. Killing him could, or rather would, result in a lot of jail time. Neither wanted that. So instead, they thought to break them up would be the easiest route. A few well placed lies here and there and… the rest was self explanatory.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione asked as he held up a blue bra. "What's this doing in your apartment?" 

"I had a girl over a few nights ago."

"What?" Hermione asked, her face blanched.

"I'm joking, love," he said smiling. "It's actually your jumper. I charmed it a bit. I think you'll look much better in it now."

Hermione groaned as she reversed the spells to reveal her favorite article of clothing. "Much better," she sighed as she slipped it on over her tank top.

"Why put it on, when it will be coming off?" Draco asked sultrily.

"I don't plan on taking if off," she said stubbornly.

"Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because," she said.

"Because is not a reason," Draco said walking to her and starting to remove her jumper.

"No!" she complained.

"Did you drive three hours just to argue with me?" Draco asked.

"No, I drove these three hours to get my jumper back."

"And I said for a price," he smirked.

Hermione fished out a silver sickle from her jeans. She placed it in his hand and couldn't resist a smile.

"I don't want your money," he said, placing it back in her hand.

"What do you want then?" she asked, placing the coin back in her pocket.

"Why must we play these childish games. You know what I want," he said.

"Do I?" she asked, twirling her hair.

"Well, if you don't then I must show you," he smiled.

"Fuck you," she growled—an innuendo to the other writer implied in the comment.

"Please," he said with a smile.

"Well that was predictable."

"Well what else am I supposed to say?"

"Something that hasn't already been said in… let's see… Wedding Night, Slytherin War, Pageant, Luck of the Irish, Luck of the Irish, Luck of the Irish again, and… Say something novel. Something new. Something unsaid _and_ unwritten."

"Well then, how about you stop using vulgar language against me so I don't have to come up with similar comebacks, because even though you intend it to be reproving, I enjoy the spunk in my woman."

Hermione scoffed, "Your woman?"

"Can we please just sever this insipid conversation, you're so loquacious!"

"Stop using Ms. Terry-Carlson's, of Walled Lake Central, vocab lists! It's so… it's so… it's so vexing! Please curtail this effusion of ardent speech—take a hiatus, a respite. Pacify your temerity and become reticent. This inane action must stop or else we shall become and old querulous couple before our time. Let's revert to vernacular now."

"Gladly, woman," he said.

"Good. I thought I would have to accost—err—yell at you again!"

"Dear Gods, can we just have sex now?" he breathed.

Hermione simply smiled. "Was that our deranged version of foreplay?"

"No vocab words," he growled.

"That wasn't."

"Wasn't what, foreplay? Because if you want some you need that damned jumper off first," he advanced on her and began to pull it off.

As the jumper was taken off Hermione tried to better explain. "I meant our fight. Some couples fight, but then have sex. Are we going to be like that?"

"Only if you want, dear," he said. "And I know what you meant."

Draco scooped her up and threw her onto the middle of his bed. He crawled over to her and left a small kiss on her lips. Then he smirked. "Time to pay."

* * *

"No, you're not done yet. Three hours drive plus the hour that I worked…" 

"Ten minutes…"

"So I'm rounding," she said huffily.

"Hermione, that's four times already and it's almost dinner time," he practically whined.

"Draco Malfoy, turning down _chess_, who would've thought?"

"Come on, you've beat me all four times," he said. "I don't want to play again."

Hermione got up from the table and wrapped the sheet tighter around her naked body.

"Yes, I beat you four times, that means you have to do whatever I say for four hours," Hermione said, trying to suppress her smirk.

"And what is it you want me to do?" he asked coyly.

"Cook dinner," she said.

Draco's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Naked," she amended.

"You want me to cook dinner naked?"

"Isn't that what I said?" she asked rhetorically.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

"Bacon," she laughed.

"Bacon? Naked?" he asked frantically.

"Mmhmm," she said as she walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. She kissed him softly then with her other hand, tore off the sheet around his waist. "Dinner, bacon, naked," she ordered. She turned him around, stark naked, and pushed him into the kitchen.

"Menace," he complained, but did as he was told.

Amazingly enough, Draco didn't burn himself—too much. He finished cooking the bacon and Hermione said that now she needed lettuce and tomatoes so she could have BLT's. Draco had never heard of this before, but figured it would be worth a try.

Turns out he did enjoy it and after dinner, Hermione looked at her watch.

"Two and a half hours left, what shall I do with that time?" she asked herself wistfully. "I know! Have you ever seen 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?" she asked Draco.

Draco's eyes narrowed, meaning 'I don't want to watch a damn muggle movie, I want to have sex.'.

Hermione smirked. "That's a two and a half hour movie," she said. "Want to watch it?"

"You know I don't," he said, his voice very close to being angry.

"All right, we'll watch it some other time. Do you want to got to the park? No? The zoo! No? We could go sightseeing," she put in.

"Damn it, woman, I want to have sex!"

"What is with men and wanting to have sex all the time?" she complained. Draco just let out a growl and picked her scantily clad body up and carried her into the bedroom.

"We're supposed to be doing what I say," she said.

"Yes, and when you scream out 'more, harder, faster,' I'll do just that," he said with a smirk.

Hermione found herself tossed back into the middle of the bed and then felt Draco's body sink into hers.

"Fine but since I'm the one who is supposed to be ordering you around… Draco, kiss me!"

Draco's mouth crushed hers with all of the passion he could muster.

When they pulled apart, slightly breathless, Hermione looked up at Draco.

"All right, do what you want to me," she said, giving out a sarcastic huff.

"Thank you!" he said, pushing his full lips against her again.

And Draco was right. When she screamed out the orders, he did exactly as she commanded.

* * *

**A/N: Another Chapter... Bring on the comments. Good... Bad... We really don't mind. But to the one person who mentioned that we suck, I would ask you to read O Negative or The Pageant. Those are much better. We've recently decided that we will go back through these things and proof them, but we might find it too tedious or whatnot. I mean, we will proof them (being our new stories) and THEN post them. Well, whatever. Give us a message.**

**Chocolate Spoons!**

**Amber**

**PS If you ever want to AIM us, Amber is ChocolateSpoon05 and Brittany is Booberdudes11288. Feel free to IM us! We could use a nice Harry Potter related chat!**

**And... We think Pageant may be almost finished. I'm not positive yet, but Chapter Thirteen... We're running out of anything to actually write about. Well, just ponder that... I've already written the Epilouge. haha...  
**


	8. Ginny

**Disclaimer: There is no possible way in which we would own this stuff, so I don't know why people would think we did.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 8  
****Ginny**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay, and after that, they should be broken up and I get her," Harry said.

"No, I get her," Ron yelled.

"She's mine!" Harry screamed.

"No, I've liked her longer, she will come to me," Ron said.

"How about we let her choose," Harry complained.

"No, she's mine, I don't want her to choose."

"Because you know that you'll lose!"

"If she has her way, which she does right now, it's neither of us that she would choose," Ron said.

"But Malfoy isn't going to be available anymore, she doesn't have to choose between us now, but when she thinks that Malfoy slept with Ginny then she'll come to one of us for comfort. Whoever that is, gets her."

"Fine, I guess that's the best way to do it. I just have one question though," he said.

"What?" Harry asked irritably.

"What is my sister always such a whore?"

"Because she is a whore," Harry said.

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, I have to go to practice, see you later."

"Yeah, sure," Harry complained.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry apparated to Ginny's house to talk to her about their plan.

Ginny ran into the den from the kitchen with a smile. "Harry!" she screamed.

"Hey, Gin, I...uh...need you to do me a favor."

"Of course," she said as she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to the bedroom.

"No," he said, pulling his hand from hers. "Maybe in a minute," he said to her hurt expression. "Can I talk first?"

"Sure," she said with a huff.

"Do you think you could seduce someone for me?" he asked.

"Who?" she asked excitedly.

"Malfoy," he said.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sure, why?"

"Because he's dating Hermione, and I want Hermione back."

"Draco is dating Hermione!" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, so do you think you could...stray him away a little."

"I'll try," she said. "I mean, I fucked him once back in school, so he knows what I have, but it depends on how much he is in love with Hermione."

"I never said that they were in love, I said that they were dating," Harry said.

"But they're in love," Ginny said.

"How did you know?"

"When I had sex with him back in school," she explained, carefully choosing her words. "Well, he called me Hermione when he came, I don't think he noticed it though."

"That must have made you feel bad," Harry said.

"Not really," she said happily. "I probably call Oliver something different everytime we have sex."

"True," Harry said. "So will you still try?"

"Yeah, but I want to seduce you right now."

"Where's Oliver?"

"Ireland," she said softly before taking Harry's hand and dragging him into the bedroom that she shared with her husband.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This is too familiar," Hermione said as Draco pulled on his pants and she lay under the green covers of his bed.

"Bill said 8 sharp," Draco said. He walked over to her and kissed her. "I promise I will come to se you this weekend," he said.

"But it's only Wednesday," Hermione complained.

"You can come to work with me and distract me for a few hours before you have to leave."

"All right," Hermione said happily as she jumped up from his bed.

Draco shot a spell to the bed that made it. Then he turned to his naked girlfriend. "You better get dressed before the bed gets messy again."

Hermione just smiled and backed into the bathroom.

Draco heard the water start to run. He looked at the clock. "Hermione, I'll meet you there, I'm going to be late if I wait for you."

"Fine, leave me," she yelled from the shower. "It's your fault that I'm so messy."

Draco just ran a hand through his hair and left the apartment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Draco walked into his office and was surprised to see a redhead sitting in the chair opposite his. When he walked in, Ginny Wood turned to meet his eyes and smiled.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione stepped from the shower and into the clothes that she had brought along. She apparated to the ministry and went down to Draco's office.

Bill stopped her outside Draco's office to talk a minute. He wanted to talk about what kind of job she had in France and he told her to stay there so Draco would get the anti-international laws taken away. Hermione laughed at that and Bill walked away.

Hermione was smiling as she walked into Draco's office. That is, she _was _smiling _until _she walked into Draco's office.

Draco was lying across his desk with a half-naked redhead on top of him.

**A/N: Uh oh, Draco's in trouble...**

**And Wedding Night 2 is officially finished! So if you review then we get this story up faster so that we can start posting that!**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons!**

**Brittany and Amber (Your wonderful ShiverBoo!)**


	9. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Its not hours! if you think it is, your wrong.**

**A/N: See, we got that chapter up soon, didn't we? We're not going to post WN2 until this one is finished and we still have three more chapters left, so get reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 9  
****Explanations**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hermione gasped softly at the sight and felt tears soon in her eyes. Draco heard the noise and jerked his attention to Hermione; the quick movement throwing Ginny off balance. Ginny dropped to the floor and Draco jumped off the desk.

"Hermione," he said as he stepped towards her.

"No, Malfoy," she insisted. "Help your--help Ginny--" she said, unsure as to what her old school friend _was _to Draco. "up. I don't think I want to talk to you right now."

Hermione turned decidedly from the room, heedless to Draco's calls. She walked blindly down the hall until she came to a dead end. Focusing her vision, she noticed that she was in front of an office. Recognizing the name, she barged it, forgetting to knock.

Shocked by the noise, Bill looked up from his desk into the eyes of the disheveled brunette.

"Hermione?" he asked, stunned. Just yesterday she had been so happy. Now she stood in front of him with swollen, red eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong," he asked as he stood up to greet her. "You look ready to faint," he commented too late. Already Hermione was swooning into his frame. Luckily he was able to catch her exhausted figure.

Gently, he lay her down onto the office couch he had recently purchased. She settled comfortably into its soft fabric and Bill went back to his desk to work until this damsel in apparent distress was able to talk to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mrs. Wood," Draco said in a surprised tone. "Can I help you with anything?"

Ginny smiled at his formality. "Mrs. Wood," she laughed. "Mr. Malfoy," she said mockingly as she stood up from her chair, "we know each other better than that."

She moved closer to him and pulled on his tie. "Don't we?" she asked sweetly.

Draco pulled his tie from her fingers. "Mrs. Wood," he insisted, "that was a long time ago. The past. Besides," he added as he passed her so that he could retreat to the safety behind his desk, "you, in case you have forgotten, are married."

Ginny pouted behind his back. Suddenly, she ran forward and at the opportune moment, she pushed Draco so that he lay across his desk. Not chancing a second she followed him.

Draco frowned at the scantily clad redhead. "Mrs. Wood," he said through gritted teeth, "get off of me before I have to throw you off."

Ginny smiled and further lowered herself onto him so that her body covered his. "You wouldn't throw a lady," she insisted.

"You are not acting very ladylike," he countered. He was just beginning to push her off when a gasp sounded from the doorway. He jolted his attention and saw Hermione standing there, watching the scene. He barely noticed as Ginny fell from him. "Hermione," he began as he jumped up from the awkward position.

Hermione cut him off using his surname and instructed him to help up Ginny. Suddenly she was gone and Draco was left to call out her name to the empty hallways. Furious, he strode back into the room where Ginny remained on the floor. He approached her and she squirmed away, looking up nervously at him.

"Why are you here, Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny swallowed tensely and found her voice. "Please don't be mad at me, Draco," she pleaded. "It wasn't my idea."

Draco pulled the agitated girl up and offered her a seat. She sat and waited patiently for him to also. "Harry came to me," she explained. "He asked me to do a favor, and well, Harry is such a good friend..."

"A good ride, you mean."

Ginny blushed but continued. "Anyway, I told him I couldn't guarantee anything because I knew you loved Hermione--"

"What?"

"Well, he wants to break you two up," she explained. "But a man in love will almost never betray."

"How do you figure I'm in love?" he asked, his curiosity caught.

Ginny smiled sheepishly at him. "Back in school...when we, you know, you called out _her _name. Of course, I didn't tell a soul, but I knew."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. "Oh."

They sat in silence for a while and then Ginny suddenly rose. "I really should go," she said and was soon gone.

Draco sighed and put his hands through his hair before picking up his phone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bill sat next to Hermione on the couch and held her hand in his. He listened patiently as Hermione retold the events of the mishap in Draco's office. Still confused as to the sudden change in his friend's fancy, he gave Hermione a few words of calming and laid her back down to rest.

Suddenly his phone rang and to his surprise it was Draco asking to leave early.

"Actually, Draco," Bill said, loud enough to catch Hermione's attention, "I would like to talk to you. Could you come by my office soon?"

Hermione sat up nervously, listening to one end of the conversation.

"Great, see you soon."

Bill hung up the phone and quickly helped Hermione under his desk.

"Stay here and listen. I think something else happened in his office. I'll find out."

"Don't mention me!" she pleaded with him.

"I won't. Now quiet!" he said as a knock sounded. "Come in," Bill said as he stood straight. Draco entered and Bill showed him a seat.

"Draco," he ventured. "One of your coworkers, with an office near you, called in a second ago and told me that he overheard a great racket from your room, and later, a redhead leaving. Now, I have no issues with visitors in your office, but would you care to elucidate the situation?"

Draco blanched.

"As a friend, Draco. Explain to a friend."

"Bill," Draco pleaded." It's not how it sounds. Someone dropped in unexpectedly and wanted to rekindle an old flame. She didn't take it well when I said no."

"I see...and who would this flame be?"

"What?" Draco asked as if he hadn't heard.

"Your visitor. Who was she?"

From under the desk Hermione bit her lip. She had kindly left out the fact that Ginny was the one she had seen. This didn't seem like the time to inform Bill that his younger sister was cheating on her husband. Fortunately, Draco thought so also.

"Oh, no one you know," he lied.

Bill merely shrugged the answer off. It didn't matter to him, and he supposed it better that Hermione didn't know either. "So what happened when you told her no?"

"She tried to...you know..._seduce _me, and then, of all the times, Hermione walked in."

"I see..."

"After Hermione left, I asked Gin--the girl--why she was there suddenly. Apparently, someone wants me to break up with Hermione or vice versa as long as we're split up."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter. Although, Weasel--Ron, that is--also seemed angry that we were together. Not meaning to insinuate anything against your brother, sir."

"Not at all. I noticed it, too. He saw me after you had left yesterday." Bill looked squarely at Draco. "You're telling the truth about what happened, right?"

"Of course," Draco answered, his confusion apparent.

"Well then! That clears this up. Wouldn't you agree Miss Granger?" he asked as Hermione inched her way out from under the desk.

Draco watched in shock. "You were spying?" he blurted out.

Hermione didn't answer; she looked at him, trying to make up her mind. "Is that what really happened?"

Draco nodded. "I finally have you, Hermione. Why would I ever give you up?"

"Harry did..." Hermione began. "He cheated on me."

"Are you comparing _me _to Potter?" he asked.

Hermione giggled behind her hand. "Of course not."

"I really do love you," Draco confessed. He moved closer to her and kissed her lips playfully. Hermione smiled in response.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Bill said loudly. "Draco needs to get back to work. I've let him slack off for a while now, but he needs to put in a few good hours. Hermione, why don't you head back home? You need to work at some point, I'm sure."

Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. "He's right," she said to Draco. "I'll call you though, all right?"

"Can I walk her out?" Draco asked Bill.

"That's fine," he said. Bill opened the door and let the two out.

Draco walked Hermione to the elevator--phone booth. "I'll talk to you soon?" he asked.

"Work on those laws and we'll be able to see each other all the time. We won't have to hate parting like this," she tried to persuade him into working.

"Arghh...Bill got you to bug me as well?" he groaned.

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Goodbye," she sighed as she entered the phone booth.

Draco raised his hand in a half-effort wave.

**A/N: It's almost over, what can happen in the next three chapters, I wonder...**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons!**

**ShiverBoo!**


	10. Missing

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter world or the people that reside in it.**

**A/N: More reviews faster updates us happy Wedding Night 2 gets updated faster!**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 10  
****Missing**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as she entered his house. She yelled for him again until he came running from his bedroom.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"I didn't promise anything," she reminded him.

Harry's face fell. Ginny had never failed to seduce any man. "It didn't work?" he questioned.

"I told you he was in love." She bit her lip. "There's worse news."

"What?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"He knows why I was there. He knows that you are trying to break them up."

"Did you...?"

Ginny averted her eyes. "I felt bad. I mean, Hermione and I used to be really good friends."

"Ginny, get out."

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm leaving, too. I can't leave you alone in my house. Go home and wait for Oliver, all right?"

"Fine," Ginny scoffed before leaving. The door slammed and Harry called Ron on his mobile.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I was afraid you had forgotten where I lived," Harry muttered as he flipped his phone shut. "I was getting ready to call you."

"So why are we here agin?" Ron asked as he crouched behind an overgrown bush.

"We're waiting for Hermione to go to her car. She should be returning from his work any minute now."

"Then what?"

"We _take _her, you git!"

"Where?"

Harry's patience was wearing thin from Ron's questions. "My place, I suppose. We'll keep her with us long enough to get some sense smacked into her."

"Oh," Ron sighed.

Then, with a crack, Hermione appeared on Draco's doorstep. She started towards the car when the two men jumped at her. With another crack they had apparated themselves with her back to Harry's place.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Damn it, Granger! Call me!" Draco shouted into the phone before slamming it down.

"What was that about?" Bill asked from the doorway.

"Hermione hasn't returned my calls."

"How many messages have you left?"

"Twelve and a half," he said.

"A half?"

"I got frusterated mid-message and wound up hanging up on her voice mail," he said with a weak smile.

"When did you last talk to her?" Bill asked. He sat down across from Draco.

"Three days ago when she visited me here," he explained.

Bill's brow furrowed. He stood. "Keep calling. I'm sure she'll get back to you."

Back in his office, Bill called the office that Hermione had told them she worked at. When he asked for her, he was shocked to hear that she hadn't shown up in three days. When he asked why, Hermione's secretary said that she hadn't called which was very unusual for her. She always called at least three hours ahead if she was sick or whatnot. Bill thanked the woman and hung up the phone.

"Miss Bones?" he called his secretary.

A young girl poked her head into the office. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"Have Draco Malfoy meet me by the entrance of the Ministry in five minutes. Tell him to hurry."

"Yes, sir," she said before slipping out the door.

"Hermione..." he muttered. "What's gotten into you?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She hasn't shown up for work in three days," Bill confessed to Draco. "Something tells me that she never made it back to France."

"Potter," Draco growled under his breath.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet. Do you hav any idea where she could be?"

"No...but I may know somebody who might."

**A/N: Amber wrote the last three chapters, so none of this is mine (Brittany). **

**Strawberry Sporks and Lemons and bunny rabbits**

**Brittany, Amber and Frank**


	11. Rescue

**Disclaimer: We don't own it. When have we ever?**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 11  
****Rescue**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Where is she?" Draco demanded as he burst into the Wood's home. "Where's Hermione?"

"Draco!" Ginny squeaked. "Bill!"

"Draco, why are we in my sister's house?"

"She was the one in my office!" he blurted out as Ginny hid her face. Draco stepped up to her. "Where in Merlin's name _is _she?"

"Draco, please!" she shouted. "I don't know! I didn't even know she was missing!"

Bill, still surprised at his sister's betrayal to her husband, remained silent through the inquisition.

Draco's shoulders slumped. "You have no idea?"

Ginny shook her head. "No."

Draco exhaled loudly and turned to leave; Bill was following behind--mute.

"Try Harry's," she called back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ron, let me leave," Hermione begged. She was tired of being locked up in the small room. The first hour of her captivity she had thought it all a joke. Then, as she realized that her two best friends had indeed lost it, she became defiant. Now, nearly eighty hours later, she was simply exhausted.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron said from outside of the door. "Only Harry has the keys."

"Why are you letting him keep me a hostage?" she asked.

"It's for your own good. Malfoy's evil. You're better off without him. We're just trying to help you see that," he explained.

Hermione groaned and threw herself onto the bed. Suddenly, a loud crash, followed by a series of muted shouts, filled Hermione's ears. The noise seemed to be coming from the front door downstairs.

"What the...? I'll be back, Hermione," Ron called as he left his post to investigate the racket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Weasel..." Draco growled. "I never liked you."

"I--I--I know," Ron said as he backed away from Draco's extended wand.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Harry, his own wand pointed at Draco. Draco spun around to face Harry hatefully.

"You know who!"

"I do believe, Malfoy, that Voldemort was killed almost five years ago," Harry snickered. "By me," he added with a sardonic smile.

"Damn it, Potter. What have you done with Hermione? I know she is here. Bill's outside by her car, calling the Ministry for backup."

"Oh? A rescue party? How charming." Harry turned to Ron. "Stay here. I'll go talk to Hermione."

Ron swallowed at the prospect of being alone with _Malfoy _but nodded.

As Harry headed up the stairs, Draco glared down at Ron who was cowering against a wall. "Alone at last, Weasel. What curses shall I practice on you while we await Potter's return?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Your hero's arrivd," Harry informed Hermione.

"I told you he would figure this out," she said.

Harry opened up the door to the bedroom and stepped inside. He locked it again.

"Unfortunately, he's also brought the Ministry. They're not here yet, but when they do get here, we can't have you spreading lies about how Ron and I kidnapped you for the prospect of breaking you and Malfoy up.

"But you did--"

"But they don't _know _that. And a simple memory spell will prevent you from knowing as well." He raised his wand and Hermione's eyes widened in fear. She didn't even have her own wand to defend herself.

But just as Harry began to speak the incantation, "_Obliviate,_" the door behind him burst open and he took at least eight stunning spells from behind. He fell to the ground.

**A/N: This is the second to the last chapter, all. Review and the last one will be up within the next three days!**

**Lemony Chocolate**

**Brittany and Amber (ShiverBoo)**


	12. News

**Disclaimer: We haven't owned it since the beginning, do you think we own it now?**

**A/N: This is the last chapter and no we will not continue it. Wedding Night 2 will begin to be posted soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 12  
****News**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I have good news. No, two things of good news," Hermione said over the phone.

"So do I. Or rather, I have two good news and one bad news. Well...you would say three good, but I--"

"Draco--shut up. What's your news?"

"First, Potter is almost fully recovered from those spells. It took four months, but he's healthy so the healers say he'll be fine in less than a week. I checked for you because I knew you would want to know."

"That's great! He can be a little crazy sometimes, but he means the best. Besides, now he can have his trial. Ron's almost done with his community service. What other news did you have?"

"Well, I finally have those anti-international laws finished. It's legal now."

"Then why are we on the phone? Get over here!" She hung up and then Draco was in front of her. They kissed briefly.

"Now tell me one of yours," Draco insisted.

"I'm moving back to England," she laughed. "My boss wants me to be the president of his new building back home." Draco's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"I did all that work for nothing?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm not leaving for another week."

"All right," he said a little happier.

"What's your last good news?" Hermione asked.

"It's more of a question."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a ring from his pocket. Hermione slipped the ring on and admired it.

"Of course!"

They kissed again but Draco pulled away. "You had another piece of good news?" he asked.

She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: And that's the ending for all of you that wanted it. Review! Leave lots and lots of reviews! Please!**

**Lemons and Love and Chocolate Spoons**

**ShiverBoo**


End file.
